Tainted Roses
by Secret.Fairytale
Summary: When the Past and the Future collide, what will the outcome be? When love is challenged and hearts are questioned, who shall be the winner?    Kurama x OC
1. Summary

The Past

Masago Sen, young girl of 17, has made her escape from the assassination attempt on her family. Her life is a chaotic mess and she must continue running to keep out of death's path.

And The Future

Shuichi Minamino, age 17, was a demon on the run, hiding in the body of a human. It's been two years since the Demon Tournament and he has been quietly living on Earth with Koewnama's blessing.

Collide

When the two meet, in the strangest of ways, their lives become one large question. Can either one of them face the destiny that lies ahead?


	2. Prologue

When death is the only way to save the ones you love, isn't it only right to accept it?

My eyes burned with the tears I refused to shed. The ropes that bound my hands together were tight and it was impossible to think my blood still flowed freely. I knew in my heart that this would be my final day on this green earth, however, I felt no fear.

"So, Ms. Masago, what is your decision?" asked a sinister voice.

Once you find a thread of light to pull you through the never-ending darkness of life, you do not let it out of your sight. Turning my head towards the direction of the voice, I glared at the dark shadows.

'_This is it_,' I thought. '_I'm sorry… I wish it could have been different…_'


	3. Chapter 1: Time to Repeat

**blackbluemask**:Haha, yeah, I know. XD But, I plan to start updating a LOT more. (I'm still trying to get used to , sadly)

**White Rose Fox**: ^_^ I'm glad you liked it! It really made me happy to see that! Lol, thanks, I stink at names.

* * *

Rising to the early morning, I stumbled to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. Glancing at the calendar, I grimaced. It was the 25 of February. Time to be relocated.

Then again, it didn't really matter, did it? It's not like I knew anyone here in the town I called Dullsville.

The gentle light from the rising sun made warm patterns on the kitchen counters. A soft song floated on the breeze that flew through my apartment when I opened the small window above the sink.

Despite the fact I didn't really like it here, it made me sad to be leaving yet another place behind. There was no home for me in this cruel world. Fate had done decided that long ago.

Ms. Harper (or Ms. Smiley as I called the lady who filed my paperwork and pretty much decided my life) had decided that Japan would be my next home. She would be here this afternoon to discuss with me my new name and background.

At the moment, in Tulsa, OK, my name was Juliet Myers. If I hadn't had it engraved on the back of my necklace, I would have forgotten my real name. My birth name. _Rosie Parker._

It was so long ago, but I was still living in the nightmare. I was still running away.

Sipping at the cup of coffee, I stepped into the maplewood living room. Flowers were set in the center of the coffee table that was positioned next to the floral sofa. A ceiling fan, beautifully designed with wavy patterns, hung from the ceiling.

When my phone rang, I almost dropped my china cup. Hands shaking, heart pounding, I picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I said. Even I could hear the terror in my voice. Never, in all three years of being relocated, had I been called; let alone so early in the morning.

"Juliet, get out of the house now! Code red!" came Ms. Smiley's normally cheerful voice. However, this time her voice wasn't so cheerful; it was laced with strict calmness and command.

This time, I did drop my cup, along with the raven black phone, and ran for the bedroom. We had gone through all the drills, Ms. Smiley making me repeat each code and its corresponding meaning. Code Red, however, was the 'last resort'. It was the most dangerous because it involved me climbing out the window and down three floors, and then running to the nearest police station eight blocks away.

My feet slide down the first railing and I lost my footing. Scrambling to catch hold of a window seal, I could hear someone banging on the bedroom door I had locked after my passing through. It wouldn't be long before my pursuer caught up with me. I had little trouble as my hands caught hold of a flower pot holder, and I began climbing back down, sending a thank you prayer to whatever God decided to be listening. My blonde hair cascaded down my back; it was due to the Witness Security Protection Program that I was now a blonde.

"Get back here!" I heard a firm voice above me; as if they thought I would actually listen to them. I was now closer to the first floor. Just inches below me was the ground and I felt confident that it wouldn't kill me to drop down. Releasing the hold I had on the building, I felt the wind rush beneath me as gravity pulled me down.

Perhaps I was an idiot, for I hadn't counted on spraining my ankle from the fall. Biting my lip to keep from crying out, I quickly got to my feet, trying to put most of my weight on my right foot as I made my way down the street and towards the police station.

Cars zoomed past me on the interstate as I limped toward cover. I stopped, looking around me to get my bearings; knowing that every second was important. I couldn't be caught...

Something darted out towards me and grabbed my ankle. I had to fight myself to prevent from screaming.

"Come with me. Quickly!" said a man wearing all blue as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't get a glimpse of his face, but I had no time to argue as my pursuer got closer. My ankle throbbed in pain as the man in blue pulled me along with him.

We came across a small building with an eighteen inch wooden fence surrounding it. The paint was of a green-ish blue color and seemed to be fading quickly. Off in the distance, I could faintly hear a clock anouncing the beginning of a new hour. The man paused for a moment, silently thinking of something. Then, he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up and over the fence.

"Don't make a sound." he whispered as he jumped over himself. I nodded feircly and suddenly wished I knew his name. Instead, I busied myself with looking around. The yard was unkept; vines growing in large patches everywhere. There were a few flowers here and there, but I couldn't tell what kind they were. The only one I recognized was a lone red rose. It was so out of place in this little yard that I had to study hard to be sure.

"I apoligize for being so careless, Mi'Lady. I should have been paying more attention." said the man. I looked at him closely. A bright blue ski mask hid his face, but his eyes were of a dark jade color. Brown hair was slicked back, out of the way of his face, I presume.

"W- who are you?" A noise sounded behind me and I turned, only to see a small racoon. When I glanced back, the man was gone.

* * *

I had my back to the wall while Ms. Harper went on and on about the details of what was to be my new life. I would be called Masago Sen; a long lost daughter of a large company owner who had recently passed away and left all his savings to me. I nodded politely as she continued to talk to me.

_Who was he? Why did he come to my rescue?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**:_ Okay, I know it's not a whole lot, but everything I write has a reason in the story. So please bear with me on this. I love constructive criticism, so please don't be afraid to voice your opinions. ^_^ Thanks, loves!_


	4. Chapter 2: My Heart Will Go On

**White Rose Fox**: Haha, you think that's bad? Wait till you see future chapters. XD And I'm glad you liked it =D

**blackbluemask**: You won't figure it out so very soon, anyways. XD The character will be revealed sometime in the future. But I hope you like it anyway, my wonderfully crazy friend!

**wolvesrain17**: Thank you, love!

**Anon**: =D I'm glad you like it! Lol, thank you!

My iPod was on max as I sat in the uncomfortable seat on the plane. I was fortunate enough to claim the window seat, so I looked out at the clouds.

"_We'll stay, forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_." blared the beautifully sad music by Celine Dion. It was strange. I could never force myself to sit through the entire four hours of ___Titanic_, yet I absolutely loved the story. I felt sorry for poor Rose, even though I believed they could have taken turns on the make-shift raft.

The young man that sat beside me gave my arm a light tap and I pulled the earphones out to hear him. My heart stuttered, because I couldn't tell if he was the man who had been chasing me. '_Don't be such a ninny. You get too parinoid._' Part of me seemed to say. It was the other half of me I liked to listen to, however. '_Just because he looks cute and innocent doesn't mean he couldn't be a part of it._'

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but, were you just listening to 'My Heart Will Go On'?" He asked with a smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hated people who would interupt music just to ask if that's what you were listening to.

"Yeah. Though now it's on 'Hero'." I said just a tad louder than I had meant to. Apparently my voice rose when I got aggravated. That was something I would have to work on.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, the plane is heading in for landing." came the raspy voice over the intercom. I reached over and buckled myself in, slightly brushing the back of my hand against the man beside me. Something happened then. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it felt... weird. It was as if someone had just slapped me to tell me something very important, but I was too ignorant to understand. Then, things went black.

_******It was pouring down rain and the sky was overtaken by dark clouds. The land around me was practically bare, like a desert with nothing recognizable in view. A young man walked over to a woman. He had glossy brown hair that spiked out at the top. I walked closer to get a better look and stopped inches from the woman.**_

She was me! How could that be? I looked down at myself and found a ghostly image. A silent scream echoed around me. My gaze flittered back to the two in front of me.

I couldn't tell what they—we?-were saying. It seemed as if everything was silent. The girl—me?-held something out to him. It was a minature blue stone. The man looked ashen, his eyes heavy with unshed tears as he shook his head to say 'no'. She nodded furiously with a deathly glare in her eyes.  
_******  
The man let one tear fall as he crushed the stone and the girl slowly began to fade around me.**_

I gasped and pulled back from the man. He was giving me a bewilered look. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring him, I unbuckled and stood. I guess I had been out for longer than I thought because the plane had done landed and over half of it's passengers were off.

~*~

Pulling on my book-sack, I shut the door behind me and walked out into the chilly morning air. Another part of the plan, which Ms. Harper only told me about _after _I had gotten off the plane, was that I was to be enrolled in Sarasaki High School. She said it would help me adjust to my new life in Japan. Pfft. As if. School and I had never gotten along. Now, I would be the transfer student who barely understood Japanese. Great.

The sun had only just started rising; as much as I hated to go to school, the rise of the sun was beautiful. The orange, red, purple, and pink hues swirled together and made a beauty so magnificent that it was impossible to stare at.

Almost two houses down a young girl was playing with a doll house outside while singing "I'm a Little Teapot". Her hair was a dark black and her eyes a silvery-blue; her small hands moving the plastic Barbie dolls around the house. I swallowed back a lump in my throat and hurried past the little house. The scene made me think of my own childhood. A childhood that had been taken from me.

Little details of that night came floundering back to me.

_******Mommy shoved me under the bed, telling me to keep silent and not to come out no matter what. Daddy was hollering at some man with one green eye and one blue eye. Despite being terrified, I wanted to ask mama what was happening.**_

Why were these strange people here?

"Search the house," said the man. I grabbed hold of the four bed posts and lifted up into the cut out part of the underside of the bed, just like mom had showed me to do. Then I heard two gunshots. Mommy screamed. More screams echoed from my older brother. A few hours later, everything became silent. Still, I was too scared to come out. I clenched my eyes tightly, trying not to see anything, until I finally fell asleep.

I ran into a girl about 3 inches my 5 foot 4. She had long brown hair in pigtails and a pink school uniform. Ugh, pink. Neither of us fell, but still. Muttering an apology, I continued running to the school.

A large building colored of white paste stood before me. It was pretty ugly, if I was being honest. I hadn't expected it to be pretty , though. That would be too much to ask for, right? The lawn was a dull green, and looked like it hadn't been mowed in years. Glass glinted on the ground from one of the broken windows. The place looked like a hurricane had just hit it.

From inside of the school gate, that needed a very bad paint job, I heard someone yell, "URAMESHI! Get back here right now! I'm going to pound your fucking face in!"


End file.
